A Little Less Pressure, A Little More Time
by Fangfairy
Summary: Five years later, things are going pretty good for Archie and Kyra. What do they do when something previously thought of as impossible happens? SEQUEL TO "WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A FRIEND". 13 belongs to Jason Robert Brown.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First chapter! If you haven't read the prequel, please do so before reading this, otherwise you may find yourself very, very confused. This story is in Archie's perspective, unless stated otherwise. Be aware: I waste no time getting to the plot line. Thanks to Holymacaroni13 for helping me choose the title! Enjoy!

It has been five years since my 14th birthday. We were all 19 years old now, and Patrice, Evan, Kyra and I were just as close as we were back then, if not closer. I guess I've got a lot of explaining to do.

Kyra and I have never split up since we got together. We're still young, but were hoping to get married before we turn 23, so we could have some time as a married couple before I… you know. More on that later. Anyway, our parents are really supportive of our decisions, and even helped up get a small townhouse, which we now live in.

Patrice and Evan are still going strong, too, and want to get married. Evan says they'll probably wait awhile, until they both have stable jobs, or whatever. They're pretty much married now, just like Kyra and I. They share the townhouse next to ours. I don't really see the point in getting married, even thought Kyra wants to, since we already do all the married-people stuff. I mean _all_ of it, if you catch my drift.

Kyra works at the Dairy Queen as the assistant manager. I can't find work, because I'm considered handicapped and most places don't hire disabled people. Kyra makes pretty good money, and she doesn't mind supplying for both of us, which is good, seeing as she has no choice.

I've still got muscular dystrophy, obviously, but it isn't as bad as they originally thought. At first, they thought I had Duchene Muscular Dystrophy. People with DMD usually only live to be 20, which means I'd be dead now, or close to it. I am not dead, so the doctors did more (very painful) tests, and I now know its Becker MD, which means it progresses much slower. Patrice looked it up, and she says I'll lead a full life. I can't begin to explain the way I felt the day they told me I wasn't going to die. I still have crutches, and might never need a wheelchair.

Daniel, Kyra's brother, was fine now, and was in high school. He had a few minor scars and a few permanent burn marks, but he wasn't going to have any difficulty with it for the rest of his life. Also, the rest of the guys from grade 9, Brett and his gang, were friends to us now. Not like the kind of friend you talk to every day, but still friends.

Anyways, back to reality. It was the first day of summer, and Kyra was off work, since DQ was having some updates and was closed for the next couple months. They were still paying Kyra, since she was the assistant manager, but she didn't have to do anything. It was kind of a sweet gig.

Kyra and I were supposed to be sleeping in, but I heard her jump out of our bed and run across the hall. I almost yelled after her that she didn't have to work today, but then I heard the bathroom door click shut.

I groggily rolled over to check the clock. It was 7:00am. On a normal work day, Kyra didn't even need to get up until 8:00. I know Kyra, and there was no way in hell that she would wake up this early when she didn't have to. I reached over and grabbed my crutches, hobbling as fast as I could over to the bathroom. I hit the door twice with my crutch.

"Kyra? Are you okay in there?" I asked urgently, knowing something was wrong. "Are you sick?" No answer. I hastily tore open the door.

"I'm… fine…" Kyra moaned weakly from where she knelt, hunched over the toilet. I raced over to her and dropped to my knees.

"No, you're not!" I exclaimed. She shook her head and contracted, leaning over the bowl again. I grabbed her hair quickly, before she (ew) threw up on it. Once she was done, I reached up and pushed down on the little trigger, flushing the toilet.

"Well, that was nasty." She smiled frailly. I got to my feet, and then helped her stand. She wobbled for a second, and then stood artlessly.

"What's wrong? Why didn't you tell me you were sick? I'll grab you a Gravol." I sighed, trying not to get mad at her. I was still worried, but she seemed to be mostly back to normal, so I swallowed down the concern.

I grabbed the container of Gravol and poured two out into my hand. I filled a glass up with water and handed it to her. Without protest, she took the pills and drank the water.

"Okay?" I raised my eyebrows, still a bit paranoid. Well, when you've got a medical history like I do, spending most of my time in the hospital, you tend to worry over the little things. Mom found out I had MD because I fell down the stairs, for God's sake. Every little thing could be something bigger.

"Okay." She smiled back, trying to take my eyes off the way her face looked a bit pale. She convulsed forward, the soft look on her face turned to panic instantaneously. I went into alarm as she dropped to the floor, clutching her stomach. I dropped down beside her again, moving her hair away from her face as she puked again. She grasped the counter and pulled herself to her feet. I stood up in front of her.

"That's it. I'm calling an ambulance. Something's up." I gave her a stern look, taking out my cell phone. She sighed heavily.

"Yeah. That might be smart." She shut her eyes and nodded scarcely. I flashed a forlorn smile and dialled 911.

A few minutes later, the ambulance appeared. Kyra and I hurried out the door and into the back of the ambulance. The paramedic guys sat up front, while I sat with Kyra in the back.

"I hate ambulances." I muttered under my breath. Last time I was in an ambulance, I was half-dead from a head injury, given to me by Brett. That was before we were friends, so he's forgiven for that.

"Then why did you call one?" Kyra said jadedly from the makeshift bed in the back.

"Well, I can't drive, since I can barely move my legs, and you're not in any shape to drive, either." I retorted.

"I actually feel a lot better now." She told me, as if she was just realizing it herself. I wasn't convinced.

"No. You're going for a check-over." I ordered her, as if she had much choice anyway. "Now shush, I'm calling Evan." I said, taking out my phone.

"Hello?" Evan's sleepy voice groaned after four rings.

"Evan, its Archie. I'm in an ambulance with Kyra." I blurted quickly. I could almost hear Evan's eyes widen.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Evan demanded without breathing in-between.

"_I'm_ fine. No, I'm not actually, I'm freaking out. But it's not me who you need to worry about. It's Kyra. She puked a bunch of times this morning out of nowhere, like, three or four times." I clarified his misunderstanding.

"Okay. We'll meet you at the hospital." Evan said. I heard Patrice asking rapid questions in the background; 'Oh, my God! Is Archie okay?' 'What's going on?' 'Evan, answer me!'

"Tell Patrice everything's fine and that Kyra's just not feeling well. I'll see you in a few." I told him and hung up.

We pulled into the hospital about 3 minutes later. We were just getting into the ER when Patrice and Evan ran in. I almost fell over as Patrice ran into me, flinging her arms around me. I gave Evan a what-the-hell expression, which he answered with a shrug.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was scared out of my mind at first. I thought you were…" She held me tighter. I wanted to hug her back, but I couldn't, due to the crutches.

"I'm fine. So is Kyra, we think. They're just checking her over now. Wait here; I'll go see what they found." I told her comfortingly. She nodded and retreated into Evan's arms. He gave me a grin and a thumbs up. I took a deep breath and stepped in the door.

Kyra was lying on the table, her face soaked in tears. I felt panic and anxiety hit me like a wave. What happened?

"Kyra, what's wrong? What's wrong with you?" I pleaded, but she just shook her head. Oh, my God. What the hell was happening to Kyra?

"Are you her boyfriend?" A nurse asked calmly. I hadn't even noticed her.

"Yes. What's wrong with her? Please tell me she's not going to die." I heaved, tears beginning to roll down my face uncontrollably. After all we'd been through, I couldn't loose her. What as it? Stomach cancer? IBD?

"Archie… come here." Kyra sniffled. I walked shakily over to her, praying to God she was okay.

"What?" I asked her, the suspense and anxiety was killing me. What the hell was wrong?

"Oh, my God. I just love you so much." She sobbed, breaking down into hysterics. I started to get irritated.

"Will someone please tell me what's wrong with my girlfriend?" I shouted at nobody in particular. I was surprised by how helpless and angry I sounded.

"Archie, stop it! Calm down, you're scaring me!" Kyra shrieked over me.

"Kyra, stop torturing me! Just tell me what's wrong with you!" I screamed at her. She immediately stopped crying, and we shared the same expression of shock at my tone.

"I'm pregnant." She said bluntly in a soft voice. I blinked a few times, not quite understanding what she had said.

"You're _what_?" I whispered.

"Pregnant. It was morning sickness, Archie. That's why I was sick." Kyra beamed through her sobs of happiness. Everything went numb. I couldn't have children. I'd known that forever. This was impossible. It couldn't be really happening.

"No. I can't have kids. That's not possible." I shook my head in disbelief. I wanted to believe it so badly it hurt, but I couldn't. It was medically impossible.

"Yes you can, because you _did_. We're having a baby, Arch." Kyra radiated with happiness. I just stood there like an idiot, trying to process what had just happened. _Kyra was having a baby._

"Seriously?" I asked, dumbfounded and unable to think of anything else to say. Kyra grinned excitedly at me and nodded.

"Archie, it's a miracle. It really is." Kyra said softly, her voice soothing my overexcited emotions. She placed her hand over mine on my crutches.

"How long ago?" I turned to the doctor, who had been sitting awkwardly behind us at his computer.

"She's about 2 months, which means we can schedule her first ultrasound now, if you want. How about Monday?" The doctor suggested from his desk. Kyra nodded at him, and he typed something in on his computer. "I'll give you two a moment." A bit late for than, partner.

"Patrice and Evan are waiting outside. Let's go tell them." I grinned profoundly, loving this walking-on-air feeling. I kept hearing Kyra's words in my head; _We're having a baby. We're having a baby. _

"Kyra! How are you?" Patrice screamed, running into Kyra's arms. Evan followed behind her.

"Fine! Perfect, actually." Kyra said in a cheerful, singsong voice. Both of us were beaming, trying hard not to scream it to the world. Kyra wrapped her hand around mine and squeezed it.

"What was wrong?" Evan asked, calmer than he was before now that Kyra was up and moving. Kyra and I shared a glance, and I was trying so hard not to smile it was aching in my cheeks.

"I'm pregnant." Kyra announced, draping one of her arms around my waist. Evan looked as if he was going to shit a brick; he was happy, scared, shocked and slightly grossed out all at once. Patrice just burst into tears, grabbing Kyra in a tight hug.

Patrice said "That's amazing!" at the same time that Evan whispered to me, "You're screwed, dude." Okay, _now_ I was freaking out.

A/N: See? I told you I was diving right into this one. Anyways, I hope you liked chapter 1, and I hope it didn't fail. I kind of love Archie's reaction. Just saying. Thanks again to Holymacaroni13 for helping with the title! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2! This story is taking over my life. It's like, 2 in the morning and I can't sleep, because every time I try, I get dreams of Archie in my head, telling me to write his story. I hate you, Archie. You've turned me into an insomniac.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Kyra said apprehensively as we drove to her first ultrasound. Since she was 2 months pregnant, we got to see the little peanut shaped baby blob around and do nothing. Exciting. Actually, I was really excited. We wouldn't be able to tell if it was a boy or girl yet, but the thought of seeing my kid was overwhelming. I never got tired of saying that. My kid, my kid, my kid.

"I know. It feels out-of-body. We're going to see our baby. Our ugly, shrivelled up baby." I said sarcastically. Kyra whacked me upside the head.

"Don't be mean. What if it looks like you? Will it still be ugly?" Kyra retorted cynically. I smirked at her.

"Nope. Then it will be beautiful and sexy-gorgeous." I clarified. She shot me a look out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, okay." She said in a mock-stupid voice. I nodded superiorly, knowing damn well what I was talking about.

"In all honesty, I don't give a crap what it looks like. I just don't want it to have muscular dystrophy. It can be genetic, and I really hope it takes more after you in that department." I explained to Kyra. She grinned softly, stroking my arm comfortingly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it won't. And if it does, so what? It still has two parents that love it." Kyra encouraged me. As much as she wanted to, she didn't understand. MD gave me a life of misery, in and out of hospitals, ridicule from my peers… I just couldn't bear the thought of my baby going through all that.

"I guess." I shrugged, not trusting what Kyra had said. I know she had been worrying about the same thing- I overheard her talking to Patrice on the phone the night before.

"I wish we could find out the gender today. I hate calling our baby 'it'." Kyra sighed. I agreed. I just wanted to know really so I could stop worrying about the whole MD problem, as girls couldn't get the kind of MD I had.

"Here we are." I heaved a sigh, trying to clam my enclosing nerves. I really didn't know why I was so nervous, I just was.

Kyra and I walked hand in hand to the ultrasonic room. A female nurse, also Kyra's midwife, Bella, was sitting on the rolling stool, doing something with the machine. She turned around and greeted us with a smile.

"Hi, Kyra. Just lie down on the bed and I'll be with you in one second." Bella chirped in her content little voice. Personally, she annoyed the shit out of me, but Kyra seemed to like her, so she was okay by me.

"Sure." Kyra replied, hoisting herself onto the table and pulling her shirt up to the base of her bra. Now that I really looked, I could see the little bump protruding from her skin. She was skinny, so even with her little mound she looked normal sized. I slid my hand over her miniscule bulge, starting at her pant line and sliding up. It felt hard for the first couple inches, and then felt just like a regular, un-pregnant belly. Weird.

"Okay, we're all set. Sorry, dear, this may be a bit cold." Bella warned her, squeezing blue gel all over Kyra, who flinched at the cold. I was sitting on a wheelie chair beside her, and I grabbed her hand.

As Bella moved this nubby thing gradually across Kyra's belly, the screen about us flashed to life. I saw tears prick in Kyra's eyes as she looked at our baby for the first time. Don't tell Kyra, but it actually looked really gross. I mean, _that_ was a picture from _inside_ her body.

"Well, you're definitely having multiples." Bella informed us. Kyra and I exchanged glances. A shiver went up my spine and I felt numb. _Multiples_?

"Really?" Kyra asked, just as stunned as I was, if not more.

"Yep. See? There are two little guys in there." Bella gestured to two little blobs on the screen.

"Damn." I said, sounding more like Da-yum. Kyra swatted my gut, winding me.

"Shut up, you idiot." She snapped jokingly. Bella raised one eyebrow at me, which I responded to with a smile.

We got the picture DVD and headed out. Once we had gotten in the car, I began freaking out.

"What the hell? How did that even happen? I shouldn't even be able to have one kid, let alone two. How does that even work?" I gushed out all my thoughts. Kyra shrugged.

"I don't know. Magic?" She said straight-faced as she pulled out of the parking lot. I gave her a look. "I'm kidding. God, are you stupid?"

"I know." I said, purposely making it sound like I didn't. She snorted a laugh and hit me on the arm.

"You're a moron." Kyra smirked at me as she pulled into our driveway. I swung my legs over the side and clambered out, shutting the door with my hip. We went inside and collapsed on the couch. I put my arm around Kyra, and she snuggled up to me, looking at the ultrasound pictures.

"We're too young for this." I groaned, thinking over how much money, time and energy a pair of twins would take up. Most kids my age are sleeping in and trying to get into college. Why in the name of Jesus can't I have a normal life for five seconds?

"How do you think _I_ feel? I'm gunna get huge and fat and not be able to do anything." Kyra complained, examining her stomach as if she was getting bigger by the second. I rolled my eyes.

"Kyra, you're pregnant. With twins. Of course you're going to get huge. That doesn't mean you're fat, it means you're _pregnant_. So get over it." I reminded her, praying to God that I wasn't going to have to deal with this for the next six months.

"This sucks. If only we knew we could do this before, we could've been more careful." Kyra pouted miserably, obviously not loving the whole 'twins' idea.

"Well, what if I get worse? By the time I'm 25, how do you know that I wasn't going to completely lose all use of my muscles down there? I mean, I know this is going to suck for you, but these might be the only kids we can ever have." I rationalized.

"I'm happy, Archie, don't get me wrong, but I just wish this was happening 5 or 6 years from now. We_ just_ got out of high school. And how in the hell am I supposed to support two babies on a Dairy Queen salary?" She moaned, her head lolling back against my shoulder. I smoothed her hair back.

"Don't worry. Money will be tight, but we can do it." I comforted her, hoping she would stop making me this of the negatives. It was a weird feeling. I was terrified, I mean, a pair of little half-me's are growing inside my girlfriend. How creepy is that? Just thinking about it makes me completely grossed out. You have no idea how weird it is. At the same time, I was really happy. I wasn't even supposed to be able to have one kid, and now I was having two. I wish we were older and more stable, but beggars can't be choosers.

"Did you ever think it would be us having kids so early?" Kyra asked after a long pause. Honestly, I never did. I remember thinking about how Lucy was so slutty and bound to be pregnant by 16. I guess karma's a bitch.

"Never. We just didn't seem like the type. Like, you're not a slut or anything. It was just one little mistake." I shook my head. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we're having kids. Just not when we're 19.

"I know. I didn't believe the doctor at first. It was just one time…" Kyra concurred. She looked glumly at me. Her blue eyes still took my breath away, even after all the years I had been with her.

"Well, there's no going back now." I shrugged. Of course, there was still abortion, but I wasn't even going to say that to Kyra. She'd get really pissed off, and she'd never go for that, anyway.

"I'm still in shock. I guess we should start collecting baby stuff." Kyra laughed nervously. "And the nursery… it feels weird, having to talk about nurseries and baby supplies."

"I know. We might as well wait another ten weeks until we know the genders. Wouldn't it be great if we bought a bunch of girl clothes and painted the nursery pink, and they ended up both being boys?" I joked sarcastically.

"Yeah. Gay boys." Kyra retorted sarcastically.

"Gay is okay, Kyra!" I said in a fake little voice. Kyra slapped my ribs with the back of her hand.

Just then, there was a loud knock at the door. Kyra looked at me, as if she was asking me if I had invited someone over. Which I hadn't. I shrugged and got up to answer the door.

I leaned against the wall, pulled open the door, and put my crutch back on. I did a double take as I saw who was standing at our doorstep.

"Uh… hi, guys. What are you…?" I trailed off. Brett, Lucy and Kendra were standing outside, each with a serious look on their face.

"Can we come in?" Brett asked frankly. I was slightly taken aback by their presentation, and I didn't really understand why the hell they were here.

"Sure?" I said, stepping aside as the three filed in. I walked them into the living room, where Kyra was lying on the couch where I left her, eating corn puffs right out of the box while watching Wipe Out.

"Aha! Archie, did you see that fail? He just totally- oh, hi, guys. What's crackin'?" Kyra asked coolly, giving me a confused look.

Lucy and Kendra sat on either side of Kyra, and Brett flopped down on the leather beanbag chair. Lucy and Kendra were exchanging anxious glances while Kyra sat there awkwardly.

"Uh, 'sup guys?" Kyra said, cocking one of her eyebrows. No response. "Okay, this is just weird. Will someone please say something?"

"Is it true, Kyra?" Lucy almost whispered, her eyes darting down to Kyra's stomach. Kyra followed her glance.

"What? Oh, yeah." She nodded, very chill. That was Kyra for you. She always put on a strong face in front of other people; always acted like whatever happened was no big deal. She did the same thing when her house burned down. It's just her way of coping.

"Really?" Lucy squealed. Brett gave me an alarmed look. I smirked and nodded scarcely. His jaw dropped.

"Yep. Twins. Wanna see the pictures?" Kyra said, as if she was asking who wanted pepperoni, or something. Lucy and Kendra's eyes widened and their mouths hung a bit open, reminding me of fish.

"Oh, my God." Lucy cupped one manicured hand around her mouth as Kyra handed her the ultrasound pictures. She scanned through them and passed them to Brett. Brett nodded at me, as if he were saying 'That's hardcore'. Which it wasn't. Not really.

"Alright, Archie! Not only did you knock up your girlfriend, but with twins? Atta be." Brett said as he flipped through the pictures. Lucy hit him upside the head.

"Brett!" She scoffed, embarrassed by his lack of… IQ points.

"Its fine, Luce." Kyra reassured her. Still, Lucy glared at Brett, so bad that I thought she would melt holes in his head. He didn't seem to notice or care.

"We should get going, Luce." Brett said, getting to his feet. We walked them to the door and said goodbye.

"Use a condom!" I called jokingly at Brett. He flashed me a thumbs up over his head, without looking back. Kyra swatted me over the head. "Ow!"

"I can't believe you just said that." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. Oh, crap. Why did I have to piss her off? Now she was going to get all angry. Great.

"Sorry." I shrugged, heading back to the T.V. As I put my arm over Kyra, something struck me, leaving me more confused than ever. Kendra hadn't said anything the whole time she was here. Plus, she never wanted to look at the ultrasound pictures. What was up with her?

A/N: Sorry for not updating. I was on a 2 week cruise of the Mediterranean. This is kind of a long chapter… Thanks to Annabeth the Unicorn for the suggestion of the little twist I threw in at the end of the chapter. I'm working on another fanfic (for Maximum Ride, not 13), so the updates may be a bit slower. Feel free to bug me for updates- it'll keep me motivated!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while… I was getting my Maximum Ride fanfiction up and running. Have you ever read Maximum Ride? If not, I highly recommend it!Please, if you ever feel like I need to update, feel free to PM me! Demanding comments are more than welcome!

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Kyra crying. I rolled over lethargically and twisted a strand of her hair in my fingers. She looked over at me and smiled feebly.

"What's wrong, Ky?" I said, pulling myself back so I was leaning on the headboard.

"I just thought of something. What am I going to tell Daniel and my mom? They're going to be so mad…" She pouted, tears streaming down her face. Oh. Right. I forgot about them. Crap.

"Hey, hey. It'll be fine." I said soothingly while she put her head on my shoulder.

"No, it won't. My mom's gunna kill me. That was her one thing- don't get pregnant. Whatever happens, don't get pregnant." Kyra reflected. Dammit. One thing after another. Wasn't I under enough stress already?

"They can blame it all on me. It takes two to tango, hon." I reminded her. She shook her head.

"I don't want them to hate you, Archie." She cried, looking sweetly into my eyes. I'm glad she's not one of those girls who makes me do everything for her since I got her pregnant. She totally could be, with eyes as cute as that.

"It's all going to be fine. Want me to call them?" She shook her head again. "C'mon, Ky, they're going to find out one way or another. Do you want it to be now, or in the delivery room?" Kyra glared at me as she snatched the phone from the bedside table. She slapped her hand rapidly on the mattress as it rang.

"Hey, Dan? Is mom there?" Kyra asked nervously. I drew circles around her belly button as she spoke. "Hi, mom. Okay, if I tell you this you have to promise not to hate me. Well, me and Archie… I know, I know. I'm sorry, mom! We thought so to, but… twins. Yeah, of course. Okay. Thanks, mom. I knew I could count on you. Okay, buh-bye." Kyra finished, hanging up the phone.

"What'd she say?" I asked, anxious to see what was going on.

"Well, she guessed, actually. Then she told me it was irresponsible. Then she said that she thought you couldn't have kids. Then she asked boy or girl. I told her twins and she asked if we were keeping them. She said she wasn't mad and that's it." Kyra smiled widely. I guess it went a lot better than she'd expected.

"That's good. Here, let me call my mom." I said, taking the phone. If she had to, so would I. I dialled my mom's number and waited while it rang. The conversation went like this.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, Arch. How are you?"

"Fine, how are you?"

"Pretty good."

"That's good. So, mom, there's something I need to talk to you about. What would you do if Kyra was pregnant?"

"Oh, Archie. Really?"

"Yeah."

"But you can't-"

"Yeah, I know. But it happened. Are you mad?"

"Mad, no. Surprised, yes. I'm glad you called to tell me."

"Okay, mom. Bye."

"Bye, Arch."

Well, she was mad. I can tell because she said she wasn't. That's the way my mom works. It's called reverse psychology. She says one thing, and means the exact opposite. Well, that's just great. Hopefully, she wasn't pissed enough to cut us off. Then we'd be screwed.

"And?" Kyra asked. I let out a puff of breath and slumped against the headboard.

"I have no idea." I sighed, shaking my head. I was totally swamped, and I just needed to clear my head.

"You know what would make me feel so much better?" Kyra asked, rubbing up against me. I raised my eyebrows in question. "Shopping for non-ugly maternity clothes. I don't want to stretch my normal ones." Oh, great. Exactly how I want to spend my day. Clothes shopping for my pregnant girlfriend. _It could be worse_ I reminded myself. _She could be Lucy._

"Fine. But the first time you ask me if you look fat, I'm going home." I smirked, knowing she wasn't like that. She knew what would happen if she asked me that. I would say 'Do you really want me to answer that?' and she would just laugh. So there wasn't much of a point.

We got out of bed and got dressed, brushed our teeth, Kyra took her medications to prevent deformed babies or whatever it did, and we hit the road. And where was the only place in Appleton to buy half-decent clothes? Wal-mart.

I'll spare you the details, but four hours wasted in Wal-mart and about 150 dollars later, Kyra walked out of Wal-mart happily, followed by a very un-happy Archie. Why? I'll tell you why. She bought foam doorknob covers. Why the hell would you want foam doorknob covers? I mean, by the time the babies are old enough to reach the doorknob, they'll know that it's not pleasant to hit your head on metal objects. Oh, and the other thing- she bought 8 of them. We only have like, 6 rooms in the entire house. I guess it didn't matter, because a happy hormonal Kyra was better than a pissy hormonal Kyra.

The rest of the day was pretty much a waste of time- Kyra tried to get me to discuss baby names, I said Captain Fantastic and Major Tom, Kyra smacked me and got all mad for making fun of her, somehow, and then moped around for the rest of the day because I 'didn't care about what she wanted'. I don't see the point in talking about names, seeing as we don't even know what the genders are yet. What if she picked out a perfect girl name, and then got all moody because we ended up having two boys? That would just cause more stress on my part.

I know the dads are supposed to want sons so they can torment them about girls when they're older, but I honestly would prefer two girls. Girls are less hyper, even if they're huge gossips when they get older. I mean, I would rather have to read stories about rainbow princesses than have my crutches hidden on me every two seconds.

Kyra crawled into bed that night, falling asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. She snuggled up to me, curling up at my side. I felt a sense of unease flood over me as the realization finally hit me. There were two other people growing inside my girlfriend. Disturbing thought. I tried to forget that charming mental image as I dozed off. If today was bad, wait to see what it is four or five months from now.

A/N: So, you know how there are those things called filler chapters that have no importance whatsoever and are result of incurable writers block? Yeah, this is one of those chapters. So, until I cure my writers block, don't expect regular updates. You can still PM me if you want to demand an update, if you want :)


End file.
